


7天的愿望清单

by LUYU_0



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0
Summary: 存档用。Maskai。自称傻子恋爱喜剧。一句话总结全文就是“体验被偶像倒追”（x
Relationships: Kaito/Master (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 1





	1. 在开始之前

被自己的偶像登门拜访是什么感觉？  
我想大概就是明天要面对世界末日也不过如此吧。  
“怎么样，考虑好了吗？那么请多指教了Master！”蓝发蓝眼的Android带着灿烂到做作的笑容一把拍住了我的肩膀。  
“……啊？……诶？！什么？！”

事情或许可以追溯到上月那场演唱会。

我是一个普通高等教育毕业月薪族，如果说业余生活有什么精彩的部分，也就是追追星之类的。至于追的“星”是“虚拟偶像”这种事，在现如今的时代背景下也已经不是什么很能拿出来当谈资的小众爱好了。早在上个世纪就已经依托成像技术发展起来的虚拟偶像产业，在人工智能和高度仿生机器人都已经走进千家万户后不过是流行文化中一个小小分支罢了。  
在这样的背景下，我作为一个追着自己的idol满世界跑的小粉丝也不过是淹没在芸芸众生中，融化在荧光棒的海洋中极其普通的那千万分之一。  
而就是这样，再普通不过的我的日常，似乎从某一刻开始发生了微尘般的偏斜，最后一发不可收拾。

纵览有史以来数以千计的演唱会，那无论如何都是其中极为寻常的一场。仅管我所喜爱的，名为KAITO的那位蓝发蓝眼的电子歌手，只是作为嘉宾出场几分钟，我对于到场应援这事也责无旁贷。而这场演唱会中唯一可能称得上有点不寻常的片刻，大约也只是对我个人而言的。  
众所周知以C***ton为代表的虚拟歌手权利所有企业，在运营中推崇的是保持一种高度抽象化的角色形象。所以即便在官方演出活动中露脸的是如今已拥有自我意识的Android，他们也不会过多地与观众进行互动……  
然而，当天，在谢幕的过程中，蓝色的电子歌手路过我面前时脚步停顿了一下。  
“一直以来，非常感谢。也请尽情欣赏接下来的演出哦。”  
随着点头微笑，落下的是罕见的MC内容……  
……并且那一瞬间，眼神好像对上了。

——该死，这就是抽到第一排的福利吗？  
直到两小时之前，我都仅有这么一个天真的想法而已……但现如今，看着眼前笑容烂漫的蓝色Android，实在是很难不起疑心。

“虽说合同内容是从明天早晨开始，但您想必不会介意提前一点开始熟悉业务吧？”蓝色的Android虽说用着敬语，但介于话中随兴的内容，矜持的社交距离显得过于半吊子，“还有十个小时的实习期，从现在开始一起干脆利落地斩落清单项目吧！”

是的，眼前这个一手比着拇指，一手把屏幕强行推到我眼前的Android与那日出现在舞台上的如出一辙，不对，应该说就是如假包换的同一体。世间同属KAITO_V3型号的Android机体千千万，但代表官方的长期以来确实是专门的这单单一个个体。涉及更多商业机密的事自然不是我能了解到的，但这么一点情报也不能小看了真爱粉嘛。  
然而不管怎么说，在这件事上我的原则是偶像是偶像，本体是本体。平常心……平常心……  
我沉了口气，接过屏幕仔细阅读起来。

基本上都是些“一起吃冰激凌、一起看电视剧、给master做早餐”之类的日常小事，然后我看到了“在master趴在桌上睡着的时候给他披一件衣服”这样的存在。  
……这家伙，行不行啊。  
简而言之，类比“假装情侣”，这就像个“假装Master和Vocaloid”的挑战。合约内容就是在7天内和他尽可能多地完成清单上的任务项，所谓“帮助他体验普通Vocaloid和Master的日常生活”。  
……这是什么上流阶级大少爷下乡体验生活？  
顺带一提，除了预付资金外，期间包括我的开销在内任何支出都全额报销，只要休假就每天补偿我正常日工资的三倍，且结束后根据清单完成状况还会额外结算给我一笔报酬。  
……有钱就是任性啊！  
而且话说这清单也未免太长了！！  
我忍不住刷刷下滑，神情微妙地掠过了“一起洗澡”，怎想到接下来入目的是“和Master接吻”、“和Master一度春宵”……所以真是假装情侣吗？不对，等等我不想再看下去了！  
嗯，忘记说了。  
之前我几乎还没看具体内容，就在受到过大冲击导致的脑内空白期中被这家伙忽悠着把字签完了啊！！

我瞄了眼满脸写着跃跃欲试的蓝发Android，不仅是精神层面，连身体本能都开始警铃大作。  
接下去的7天，真的没问题吗！？

\----------------------------------

在极度不安中我老实地给单位递交了年假申请。介于清单上还有什么“在Master下班回家的时候进行迎接”之类的项目，在甲方的提议下我从善如流只请了4天。不论如何我的年假也是很宝贵的，每年为了尽可能参加演出和活动可都要精打细算。这一下就是4天，才刚年初就大出血，不免有点肉疼。  
我心有戚戚地再确认了一遍申请，抬起头，原本坐在对面的蓝色VOCALOID已经不见了踪影。这时一些乒呤乓啷的声音从厨房传了出来……

“那个……请问你在干什么？”  
探了个头进去，我看到锅碗瓢盆在案台上一字排开。  
“给Master……做晚饭？”他开口的时候仿佛理所当然，说到一半却又好像顾及到什么转了个调。  
“啊，嗯……”我目光游移。  
怎么办，偶像在家给我做晚饭……  
大脑又原地宕机了三秒，回过神来蓝色的VOCALOID依旧站在我家厨房里兴致勃勃地研究厨具。先不说他的长围巾长风衣上下左右还有发光件看起来毫无日常感怎么想都是舞台服的装束使得这一幕过于超现实……首先，家里没有食材。  
“唔……没有围裙呢。”他点着下巴，有些遗憾地看着被翻了个底朝天的橱柜。  
虽然很欣慰他有意识到自己的服装不合适，但为什么先关注的是这个。  
“得去买了呢。不然接下去的裸……”  
“啊，那个今晚做饭要不还是算了吧？”我条件反射般打断了不妙的发言，冷汗开始在背部浮现，“明天先去买了食材再说吧……”  
“嗯……现在……算了，听Master的！”  
在令人头晕目眩的笑容中我转过脸，擦了擦汗。

我敢打包票那张清单上一定还有“听Master的话”之类的什么项目，所以仅管意见相左他也会一五一十听我安排，某种意义上得救了……  
搬出被子收拾客房的我舒了口气。  
要和刚认识……好像也不能这么说，但总之是刚认识的家伙一上来就同床共枕，如果可以的话还是不了。对心脏非常不好。  
然后我一转头，心脏又停了半拍。  
“这个，交给我吧？”蓝色的VOCALOID摊开手，用闪闪发光的期待眼神看着我……手里的被褥。  
以前见到说看谁像狗狗在摇尾巴我是不信的，但今天我确实也产生了心因性幻觉……是不是该吃药了……不对，吃药好像只能治疗神经性的视觉问题。  
就在我愣神的当口，手上一轻，东西已经被接了过去。  
我只好默默看着他，看着他走到床边，放好，然后默默看着那叠被褥……  
“……”  
“……”他用些许复杂的眼神转过头看着我。  
等等我沉默就算了，你沉默算是怎么回事？  
“Master……果然VOCALOID是没有自带家务功能的欸。”  
“……”我话在嘴里绕了几圈，“……说得也是呢。”

其实该说是不出所料吗……总之我三下五除二铺完了床，清理了下杂物，就当是招待远房亲戚的海归小孩来民宿七日游吧。小孩本人倒是跟在旁边看得认真起劲，就差记笔记……不对，作为Android也说不一定已经在脑子里记了！  
“等一下，那你应该也不会做饭？”  
他的表情凝固了一瞬便迅速换上笑脸：“……说得也是呢。”  
“……”  
玩我，吗？  
“啊，刚刚，达成了‘重复Master十分钟以前的话’的成就哦！”蓝色的VOCALOID带着他好像完全不会受打击的好心情，向我抛来一个更加完美的笑容。  
惯例性头晕目眩的同时，我感到自己内心另一种奇异的感情正在不受控制地滋长，唯一可以确定的是这绝对不是什么恋慕之心。毕竟心跳加速的同时，我的拳头，也充满了力量。  
冷静，不仅是为了酬金，还为了不要在企业黑名单上看到自己的名字以至于从今往后进不了演唱会会场！！


	2. 第1天 - 家中

次日，同时也是周二早晨，我熟练地进行着煎鸡蛋、热牛奶、烤面包片的多线作业，某蓝色VOCALOID依旧跟在我屁股后面寸步不离，但倒没像昨天一样什么都想马上上手试试了。  
“因为太兴奋了昨晚有点没睡足，为了下午不打瞌睡，现在就节省一点能量。”他被我问起来，说得一本正经的，“但是明天一定会取回状态的！”  
亏我还以为他是想明白了收敛点了……  
倒是我昨天晚上趁洗完澡大脑清醒，用入睡前的时间好好思考了一下这起突发事件。最后看着账户里凭空汇入的资金，只确定了一件事，就是不论从哪个角度来说我都有责任有必要让“大少爷的下乡体验”不虚此行。好在这个任务有明确的量化指标，执行起来并不会两眼一抓瞎。换而言之，只要尽可能满足他的愿望，完成清单上的项目就好。这么一理问题就简单许多了。  
所以我现在还能不用上班也起个大早在这儿做早餐，虽然确实也有对“可能被一个才认识半天的人掀被子拖起床”的恐惧……这和你妈叫你起床不一样，比起觉得烦人绝大多数是丢人，甚至这个人还长着自己偶像的脸，心理伤害翻倍。

“……其实Master再懒惰一点也可以的哦。” 蓝色的VOCALOID咽下第一口早餐后说道。  
“嗯……怎么说？”  
“或者说，‘废柴’一些比较好？”他戳着盘子里的自制三明治稍稍皱起了眉头。不知是否有角度拿捏得当这种说法，总之这个VOCALOID即使是皱眉也很好看。没了在舞台上的距离保护，现在杀伤力更加惊人。  
“‘废柴’……？”  
“是说这个三明治，未免也太好吃了吧？”  
……即使被表扬了，这个措辞，尤其是这个惋惜的神情也让人完全高兴不起来啊。  
“没有没有，只是普通生活技能程度。”  
“就是这个。”蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“Master这么能干的话，就没有我的用武之地了。”  
不不，我想VOCALOID的定位应该只是唱歌而已。再说了你本身不是也不会做家务吗？这时候谁都不干问题才比较大吧？  
心下虽然吐着槽，面上我还是得拿出十二分的诚意和敬业精神的。既然决定好了，就一不做二不休。  
“嗯……这样吧。我想现在的首要目标是先尽可能完成你的清单上目前条件下就有能力完成的项目，这些稍微有些难度的留到之后也不迟，毕竟还是有整整一周的时间的。家务这些事情我先做了就好，等最后你都看过几遍了再试也不迟……然后，昨天既然说了今天要去采购，就把需要在室外，在商场之类的地点达成的项目归类出来……” 我缓缓停住了话语。对面的人虽不至于出声打断，但看起来有点心不在焉，“当然，还是要看你是怎么打算的？”  
“家务什么的稍微努力一下的话应该很快就能完成的，在学习能力上我还是……”蓝色的VOCALOID拧着眉头喃喃到一半，顿了下，马上回过神来调整好表情：“这件事，能被认真对待虽然很高兴啦……不过最初的设想是能更，自然一点地，在过程中去完成之类的。Master不用考虑那么多，设法去完成这些也是我的工作才对。”  
多么善良的甲方，我甚至有点感动了。但是就我目前评估，如果我真就放羊了，照他这样纠结在像家务之类一个两个点上，7天过去，那长长的清单别说一半了，十分之一都不一定做得完。  
“嗯……因为7天，一周的时间说短不短，说长也不长，很多需要指定地点指定时间的项目不一定满足条件的情况还能出现第二次，尤其一些有关天气的就更难掌控了。”我说得头头是道，表示自己还是有好好分析任务目标的同时，小心掩盖了也只是浏览了八成的事实，“我理解下，现在看到的清单也已经按照项目大体的难易度排过序了。既然结果评估指标是论数量的，首先把目标定在清空前50%，后面的再视进度完成怎么样？”  
“那是……”他的神色有些为难。  
好歹是个有社会工作经验的Android，总不至于是被我的敬业态度吓到了。只能说我也没想到这尊大佛竟然这么难伺候，看来还要再展现下业务能力？  
纵使有些心急，但看他想说什么又说不出，嘴唇一张一合……我该死地走神了。  
“嗯……”他沉了口气，把我的意识拉了回来，“一开始以商业合作的态度劝说您签字是我不好，那其实一半是玩笑意味，不，不是说我想要体验这个清单上的事项的决心是玩笑……但是，怎么说呢……不用一项一项地去完成也没有关系，那个先后次序，其实是想试试看究竟能达到哪一步的那种感觉。”  
说到最后部分，他的笑容里混上了点我头一次在这张脸上看到的东西……  
而这点若有若无的东西，让我想到了一个破天荒的可能……  
糟糕，好像，也许，我是说八成大概我之前的方向性是完全错误的。  
“……那个，如果有点冒犯的话很抱歉。你希望的‘Vocaloid和Master’的关系应该不是单纯的主从关系？我从清单上判断，应该，更接近‘情侣’？”  
“……是，可以这么理解。不过‘Master和Vocaloid’的关系是前提，这样的。”  
“有恋爱感情在里面啊……”  
“是这样呢……”  
“然后，你是有想……”  
“是有想……？”  
“是有想……真的尝试谈恋爱的吗？”  
“……”  
这个咬唇的动作，很不妙！！

原来如此，太耿直了。与其说是怀着什么说不定最后就假戏真做了的希冀，根本就是打从一开始就以真情实感为目标，不管是退而求其次还是欲盖弥彰通通不考虑。该说是任性还是天真，不要太小瞧人类的感情啊！  
“因为，我想您对我是有好感的，那么只要我也愿意的话，轻轻松松就能推进下去的吧。”说到这儿，他倒是懂得不好意思地撇开视线了，“虽然现在因为机能的问题有点受阻，不过抛开这些，接下去一定能顺利的。”  
所以说不要太小瞧人类的感情啊！！  
“那个……虽然有点抱歉，但是我想你可能有哪里误会了。”  
“误会？”  
“虽然不知道你为什么找上我的。总之我确实对KAITO有数不尽的好感，但是那首先是对KAITO这个概念性的存在来说的。当然到此为止还可以说因此爱屋及乌到所有的KAITO系列的Android个体……”我尽量不把话说得那么绝，但有些根本性问题容不得马虎，“其次，所谓的我对KAITO的好感……即使是作为粉丝，也不都是对偶像抱持着恋爱的心态的不是吗？”  
“这个……”他似乎被我问懵了，复杂的神情中占大半的是不解，“不应该是，这样……”  
“嘛，感情这种东西不是本人是体会不到的，误会了也很正常。”  
“但是……”  
“如果你是需要完成那样的合同的话，我想再重新考虑一下人选会比较好……虽然我有信心完成清单上的大部分任务，但是那不是你想要的形式的话，我也会过意不去的。”毕竟还是出演了舞台上那个我心中最闪耀的存在，借给了它实体的人，我也希望他能得偿所愿。  
“……不能……不会重新考虑的。”  
意外地，他很快摇了摇头。  
“如果是能那么轻松决定的事情的话就好了。”他苦笑起来，“想要争取到这样的机会，在雇主，或者说企业层面，对我来说并不是一件容易的事。像这样，自由自在地在外面和非相关人员独处一周什么的……您想必也有哪里误会了。我也是，考虑过很多，才决定来找您的。”  
……这，哪里，像考虑周全的样子。  
但是他的表情太认真了，即使见识了他昨天乐天派样子的我有一丝丝怀疑这是什么苦情戏，愧疚感还是把重话压了回去。  
“我觉得自己，并没有什么特别的哦。”  
“嗯……但是您昨天，见到我的第一眼，就认出我来了吧？”  
“那个啊……”  
我想说那不过是因为我生活中和其他KAITO系列的Android也没什么接触，下意识想到的肯定是他，这只是个美丽的巧合。但是面对着那双望向我的好似要溢出水来的蓝眼睛，我有种这么说出口就大事不妙了的直觉。  
“而且……上次那时候，我看着您说句话，就突然跪下去了什么的，太印象深刻了。”蓝色的眼睛漂移了一下。  
“……啊。”  
“欸，不至于连这件事都演唱会遗忘症的吧？当时……”  
“啊，啊啊啊啊——！！请不要再说下去了——！！”我抄起三明治，飞身上前就堵住了他好看的嘴。  
美好的早晨就这样在我“求求您，请忘了它吧！”、“即使觉得很恶心也请不要勉强自己！”、“真的只是打call太卖力腿软了”、“是您的美貌太具有冲击性了”等等一系列自爆式的怪叫中愉快地结束了。


	3. 第1天 – 超市

结果早晨的谈话就这么以近乎闹剧的形式收尾了。计划也没定，Kaito也没变卦，完全没感受到什么实质性的进展，只有这世上又一位宅宅的心受到了巨大的伤害。然而我挫败归挫败，合约还是要进行下去。

“你是更想去附近的生鲜超市呢，还是远一点的商场？”我一边穿鞋，一边询问身后的Kaito。  
“Master是怎么考虑的？”  
“哈……我哪里都好啦。你想去哪就去哪。”  
我转过身来看着这个用问题回答问题的家伙。他的心情显而易见地很好，相比昨天刚见他时的兴奋，就是单纯地心情很好，一和我对视就开始有点绷不住嘴角的心情很好。  
真是的，想笑就笑吧！我就是笑话本话！  
算了算了，早该想到明星本人多少对积极活跃的粉丝还是有所了解的，我这种大约可以被旁观者安上“狂热粉”Tag的人，不暴露才怪了。也没什么非要掩饰或者说特别丢人的，我也没有为自己现场不经大脑的举动后悔，不如说觉得是真情流露甚至有点自得，就是被本人记住了多少还是会觉得不好意思。  
“就别说什么听我的了，既然出来不容易就好好玩嘛。”  
我已经破罐子破摔啦~  
“唔……”  
“有这么难决定吗？”  
“我在思考‘听Master的话’和‘一起去菜场’哪个更有意思。”  
“那就生鲜超市！”我雷厉风行，开门就走，“话说现在这市区哪里还有菜场，你就拿超市凑合一下吧。”  
“欸，已经没有了吗？”

最近的生鲜超市离我家也就两步路的距离。就这么两步路的距离，Kaito一出门就笑靥如花地在我面前摊了只手。  
“？”  
“‘牵手去买菜’。”  
“进展太快了。驳回！”  
“欸欸？”  
接下去的十分钟里，蓝色的身影左晃右晃试图和我解释他再也不会笑我了，而我只是头也不回地蹬蹬蹬朝前走。

“你啊，还真会喜欢这种地方啊……”  
到达超市以后，我终于顶不住美貌攻势，被Kaito拖着手奔走于各个货架。  
“……会有些奇怪吗？”  
“也没有，只是总听说人会羡慕自己得不到的生活，看到实例稍微有点感慨罢了。”  
“这样……”他沉默了一会儿，“那Master如何呢？”  
“我吗？我还……挺满意自己现在的生活的？”  
这倒是我没思考过的问题，不过我也确实没特别向往其他的某种生活。  
“没想过和喜欢的偶像来场艳遇？”他忽然抬手向我笔划了个Pose。  
“说什么呢。虚拟偶像就好在不是真人。”我头脑清醒地摆摆手。  
“那成为Master，拥有一个对您死心塌地的Vocaloid？”  
“绑定式的长期关系成本太高了。不只是指经济上。”这就踩中我认真思考过的问题了，“我也不想成为最终无可奈何转手的负不起责任的家伙。”  
“嗯……”  
“这么盯着我看小心我再当场跪下来。”  
“哈哈哈，我只是在想，Master这样的人才是所谓的良木哦。”  
Kaito笑起来，从我身上收回了视线，又去找他感兴趣的商品了。而我被拖在后面，颇为无力。  
什、什么啊，刚刚才说好了不会再笑我的呢？

最后我们除了必要的食材，还拖着一大袋各式各样的冰激凌走出了超市大门。Kaito还一边念叨着我都不阻止他一下，明明Master遏制自家Vocaloid无度消费才是正常展开什么的，那谁叫花的不是我的钱呢。  
“不过浪费还是不太好的，回去以后请解决到可以在冰箱里塞下的程度。”  
“那在买的时候就阻止我啦！”  
“说你一句就会听吗？绝对接下来还有‘不顾Master的阻止央求买冰激凌’什么的项目吧？”  
“那再严厉点阻止就好了！这样一下就可以清空三四项了哦。”  
“你是被严厉对待反而会比较高兴的类型吗？M吗？”  
“M也是KAITO里比较有人气的一个属性哦。”  
“啊？”  
对话好像走远了……  
我揉了揉额角。

\------------------------------------

一小时过后，本来只是有点精神上头疼的我，开始物理上头痛了。  
“我我我不行了，你加油……”我把棒冰棍投进垃圾桶，一边扶着头一边拍了拍某人的肩膀，火速以做中饭为由溜进了厨房。  
然后在收拾食材的途中又从袋子里摸出了两三个混进去的散装冰激凌。  
……是说谁想到他能买这么多。冰箱冷冻层已经全数阵亡，还有一格冷藏被临时征用。  
但回想一下，不管是超市里推车，结账时装袋，还是路上提回来的都是Kaito他自己，也难怪我对它们的分量全无感知。

“拿好，这些也要在化掉之前吃完。”  
我把漏网之鱼交到Kaito手上，看了眼茶几上由五颜六色哈〇达斯盒子垒起的小塔，产生了一种阶级性质的仇恨……开玩笑的。  
“唔唔唔，没关系，‘吃冰激凌到吐’也是一项成就。”他本来鼓着半边腮帮子，见到我折返回来就一口气咽了下去……我看着都开始偏头痛了。  
“……你不会吃坏肚子的吧？”  
“不不，是会吃坏肚子的哦。”  
“……”  
面对那张金刚不坏的笑脸，我确信自己鄙夷的神情分毫都传达不到。  
“这也是日常体验的一环嘛！”  
不不，有节制的生活才是健康正常的。  
“话说回来Master家里有准备正〇丸之类的吗？过期周边那种除外。”  
“还没有那样的周边哦。你非要正〇丸的话是不存在的，但普通胃药还是有的。”  
“啊……那样不行吧？”  
“哪样不行啊？”  
“那不是流行捏他吗……作为偶像要做好粉丝服务啊。”  
“首先已经是过时捏他了，其次这是哪门子的粉丝服务，果然你只是在玩梗吧！”  
我顶着爽朗的笑声，试图把剩下的冰激凌收拾收拾丢掉，结果被混杂着笑声的“不会吃坏肚子的，说到底就没有排泄的必要”的自首阻止了。他要是再慢一步就可以和他的冰激凌说再见了。

“如果是初代前辈的话可能还真的会肚子疼，到我这里似乎也没有这个隐患了。”  
吃中饭的时候Kaito又提起了这件事。  
我看着他吃到一半放下的碗筷，明白他这是冰激凌吃多了吃不下饭了。活该。  
“以前官方的V1机体吗？”  
他点了点头：“我是觉得不会肚子疼了有点可惜啦……”  
“不是好事吗？想吃多少吃多少。”  
“这就是不解风情了。”他竖起根食指晃了晃，“有限制的话才会想要在限制内尽可能吃更多吧？然后因为不是一个可以监测到的限制，就会怀着要不要再多吃一个呢？之类各种各样的纠结，才会更加享受吃冰激凌，多吃一个再多吃一个，尤其是吃最后一个的过程嘛。不然吃多少都一样啦。”  
“哦……”我似懂非懂地点了点头又往嘴里塞了口菜，只知道对我来说他的脸和声音远比他的理论下饭。  
“怎么样，这个冰激凌和胃痛的罗曼蒂克故事。不觉得很感动吗？”  
……你刚刚说哪了？  
我努力让自己的表情不要显得太呆滞，但很显然我和坐在对面的舞台明星不同，对表情管理一窍不通。  
“看来您完全没领会到嘛！”Kaito一脸痛惜，“虽然想对我可能尚不足以传达出其真意的表达能力表示抱歉，但也许亲身体会是更有效的途径。介于冰激凌对Master的头部负担也很大，不如用米饭代替吧。”  
然后他把自己剩下的半碗推给了我。  
“直接说……”你吃不下了不行吗？  
说到一半，我哽住了。要接受人家委婉的话术，是明明看出来了还不出手解围的我比较坏心眼。  
“行吧。”我接过来扒拉到自己碗里，“虽然我可不懂吃到闹肚子哪里有趣。”  
“前辈也是这么说的。这也是‘人会羡慕自己得不到的生活’吧……”  
“确实，这方面我也会羡慕，少点生理限制比较方便。”  
“但是不觉得会吃坏肚子，会那样纠结比较……可爱吗？”  
……这是什么说法？  
我盯了他一会儿，被坦然地对视回来，没看出什么端倪。  
“可爱？难道你……是什么‘前辈控’。”  
“那才是不懂哪里有趣。”Kaito说着呼了口气，靠到椅背上。  
猜错了吗……  
不对，有些部分应该还是没错的。  
“话说我之前就好奇了……你啊，清单上那些项目，还有提到的捏他之类的，各种各样的，都是从哪里学来的啊？”  
“唔。”他顿了一下，“粉丝的……”  
不存在粉丝投信和交流的吧？我可不好糊弄哦。  
“唔，网上的……咳咳。同人，创作……”  
“……哦。”  
沉默的空气中只剩下我的扒饭声，但我一点没觉得尴尬就是了。毕竟现在有人比我更尴尬。  
“……那个，Master，我先去吃冰激凌……”  
“噗。咳，对不起，没事，你去吧。”放心我现在不会不解风情地说出什么你不是连饭都吃不下了的话的，毕竟普世真理：甜品是装在另一个胃里的。去吧去吧。  
可惜对面耿直的家伙并没领我的情，起身到一半又啪地坐回去了，胳膊一插：  
“……想笑就请笑吧！自己去翻自己的同人什么的，而且还看得很认真什么的，就是因为当真了才想体验什么‘Master和Kaito的生活’……”  
……和KAITO？  
沉默的空气中这次连我的扒饭声都不剩下了。  
我眼见着他的脸自下而上红起来。  
“……就是这样啊！我，就是喜欢Master和Kaito的c……故事啊！”  
不，没事的，那个我，听得懂的。  
原来如此。怪不得。是这样啊。  
“您倒是稍微说点什么啊！”  
“……哦~”  
“……”  
空气中再次响起我孤单的扒饭声。


End file.
